Removing calluses and other undesirable epidural matter is performed using a number of apparatus, such as an emery board or a file. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,313 discloses an abrasive means attached to an end of a round handle. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,431 discloses an abrasive means attached to a base floor apparatus. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. D476,446 discloses an abrasive means attached to a singular handle. In still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,009 discloses an abrasive means attached to a dual-prong handle. In still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,407 discloses an abrasive means that is attached to an undulating floor base unit. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,351 discloses an abrasive surface attached to a concave base apparatus. In yet a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,350 discloses an abrasive surface attached to a convex base apparatus.